Far More Than Eternity
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Bubbles is concerned about how much longer she and Him can keep up their hidden relationship from her family. Him on the other hand, isn't, and He's about to give her every reason that she shouldn't either. One shot. Hibbles. Very light.


**This is completely out of character of me to do this small one shot while I'm here at school. :/ **

**Again, I would have to apologize. Anyways, I'm bored and I have about an hour and a half to pull this off. Here's to my dear Hibbles fans and for the many months of neglect… AGAIN. I shall return to my other stories once I get my anti-virus working again. Enjoy this small piece of work that I'm making just to pass the time. I own nothing. Zippo. Zilch.**

Bubbles continued coloring in her sketches that she created within the pages of her drawing pad. She sighed in boredom as she finished adding in the final touches to her sketch of a red, effeminate (and in her mind, _handsome_) devil looking man.

'_I wish He were here… '_, she thought to herself sadly. Her sisters have noticed her odd behavior not long after her second encounter with the cross-dressing devil Himself. The Professor also caught on to her strange behavior as of late and began to worry. To avoid any trouble and discrepancies, she told them that there was nothing wrong and that it's probably just another teenage phase of hormonal deprivation. Her sisters looked slightly unsure, but took her word for it anyway.

Buttercup teased her less, figuring that would help her sister return back to her normal and bubbly state. Blossom was less and less nosy about her sister's business and gave her some more space than usual, believing that maybe she was being too worried about her sister, causing her to relapse in her usual persona.

The Professor tried to talk to her in private one night after talking to Ms. Keene on the phone. The beloved kinder garden teacher acted like a mother figure to the girls, more so than when they were younger. She tried to give advice that may seem useful to the Professor, seeing as the girls were now growing up and were not so little anymore, what becoming teenagers and the issue now with hormones and more especially…. _Boys_.

He asked her if she was certain there was nothing wrong. Bubbles merely smiled and nodded, telling him that everything is fine. Believing her, despite still being a bit concerned, allowed her to retreat to her room for the night.

Now here she was. In her room with no one to bother her. Blossom left a good half hour ago to go see Brick who was saying something about a special surprise he had in store for her. The Professor received a surprise call from Ms. Keene, who asked him to come over and have some dinner with her (turned out she had more than dinner planned).

Bubbles and her sisters were happy that their father and their former teacher got back on good terms again after the slight disagreement/argument they had about cats. It wasn't until the girls began their junior year of high school that the two adults tried to start dating again. It went a lot better this time.

Buttercup waited until the Professor got into his car and was a good ways away that she snuck out and left to go pay Ace a visit. Ace and Buttercup have still continued seeing each other and (secretly) dating after Buttercup got out of middle school with her sisters. Of course, she still wanted to keep things on the down low from the Professor for the time being until the time is right.

Bubbles was now left all alone again in the house, but that didn't bother her. It wasn't that she was bothered or annoyed or anything like that. What she was thinking about was wanting to see her red devilish guy. Her friend. Her companion. _Her soul mate._

She knew she would have to confess this little dirty secret to her family, but just like Buttercup, she didn't think that right now would be the best time. And now lately, it's becoming harder and harder to maintain that secret.

Him's visits were becoming more frequent than usual. He would bring her blood red roses and depending on the occasion, chocolates and a gift such as a dress or a new sketchpad. Things like the sketchpad wasn't a problem to hide.. it was the other romantic things she received from Him that was making it difficult. Bubbles winged it by saying she always had the diamond blue dress buried deep in her closet (on which occasions she went shopping alone for clothes) and the roses were from a lovely flower boutique that just opened up near the grocery store.

Thankfully, her family bought the tales, but she didn't know for how much longer she could keep this up. She's also concerned as to how much longer she can conceal the _longer_ visits that Him would pay her, which resulted in Blossom almost finding them together with Him's belt undone and His boots lying about misbegotten on her wooden floors.

Sure, Bubbles and Him were passionate and intimate, but only went as far gropes, hugs, and nonstop rounds of tongue hockey. They never gotten as far as the _extreme _(He wouldn't do so unless He had her consent), and _that's_ what concerns Bubbles at some moments. She was more than happy to have become his marked mate and Him as hers. Hell, she would be even happier if they were hitched on the day after she graduated high school! She was ready for that, but not ready to explain to her loved ones at home that she's His. _All rightfully His._ That and concerned as to how their reactions will be like. Oh, she couldn't bear the thought of disapproval and rejection of their union, resulting in her being possibly forever prohibited from being with her one and only. Bubbles also knew far too well that Him wouldn't like that one bit either.. and would probably take her by force if He had to.

A high pitched laugh filled the space of her bedroom, the lock of her room clicking as indication that Him was now in her presence and took liberty of locking her room. She glanced up in wonder as her red prince was now fully visible and solid in form right in front of her. Him smiled widely at her with a joyful glint in His eyes just from seeing His blonde angel.

"Hellooo Bubbless Darling! Did I miss out on something?" He noticed they slight lines of worry on her face and tisked. "Now what's the matter, love? Care to share?" He sat down next to her on her bed as she sat up and straightened herself out.

"I'm just a bit worried, that's all." She stated. Bubbles would never lie to Him, and He knew that. Him tilted His head in concern at her and brought His arm lightly around her.

"Is it about your family finding out about _us_?" Bubbles snapped her head up in shock at Him. Him chuckled lightly, waving His free claw in a carefree and swift manner. "I wouldn't be so worried, Bubbles pet. We've been seeing each other for what, _forever_? After all this time, and they _still_ never caught on!" Bubbles shifted closer to her red beau, wrapping her thin arms around His torso. "But when will we tell them? We can't keep this hidden from them forever either, you know."

Him glanced down at her, His eyes reflecting a light green glow of affection and compassion. He gently lifted her up and placed her on His lap, wrapping both of His arms around her willowy frame. "When you graduate. We will both confront them and tell them. Also..", His voice trailed off, leaving a curious Bubbles looking at Him with a raised brow.

"Also, what?" She looked up at Him with her large, baby blue eyes. Him looked back deeply into those desirable crystal pools, a growl of want emanating from deep inside His throat. He then lifted her up again and placed her back on His other side on top of the bed. He got up and stood in front of her bed, facing her. Bubbles was now fully inquisitive as to why He decided to get up all of a sudden. It caught her by further surprise as He then bent down on one knee in front of her and with a wave of His claw, conjured a small black box from out of nowhere.

Him looked up at her in a serious, yet loving manner, and cleared His throat before saying the following, "My darling, for years I have been watching you and admiring you from the safe haven of your home and loving family. I never knew what it was like to feel, to be considerate, to _know_ love and compassion…. _Until _I met you. You have changed many aspects of how I have seen things and what the world was like. For me, my sweet, the world was nothing but a hollow, distasteful, and selfish shell of emptiness. But when you were first brought upon this shallow world, you illuminated that space and filled it to the brim with your purity and light. _You, _my beloved, _completed_ that void _within me_. Bubbles Utonium…",

He opened up the small black box and in it revealed the most beautiful diamond Bubbles has ever seen on a pure 24 karat gold band with three tiny diamonds embedded on both sides of the larger one. Her eyes were wet and to the very brim with tears of overflowing happiness.

Him flashed a genuine smile as he spoke the last words, though they both know that those words spell only the beginning of something far more than eternity for both of them. " .._Will you marry me?"_


End file.
